King Of Thorns
by Magical Shovel
Summary: SPOILERS. Sort of. Maxwell's Point of View. His death. His memories.


Author's Note: SPOILERS. This is an Enrico Maxwell fanfic. Now he wasn't his loopy way of thinking. BUT BUT BUT. I love Maxwell no matter what you say. Its a tad rough to follow. Hot damn. Another angsty Hellsing fanfiction written last year.. Well,enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Enrico Maxwell. They belong to Kohta Hirano. King of Thorns

It could have...it should have all been mine.

The power. The glory. Oh, but the power.... How it called to me. Practically reached out.. whispering thy name in the wind. Iscariot. We are the legion of Judas Iscariot. I am their leader, Enrico Maxwell. Amongst my insanity lies sanity. The cross of my organization lies around my neck. Both golden and glistening. A low laugh followed by uncontrollable laughter. Flash backs. Both memorable and painful. The pope. I obey him for the power he regulates is from God. I envy him. I desire that power...I deserve it. I bow and listen. My mind regains its thoughts. I leave... Back to Iscariot. For the pope, I would...will drink blood. For is it not blessed by Thy Lord's Holiness?

The cross of my organization lies around my neck. Both golden and glistening. A low laugh followed by uncontrollable laughter. Flash backs. Both memorable and painful.

My loyal dog, Anderson, waits for his orders. Such a dog of war. Such a follower of holiness. My only true were the days when we were still young. I bore glasses more frequently. I was but a young child, only in my teenage years. The sprite of my youth.

I remember....remembered both my past and present. Where does my future lie?? I look back to when Iscariot was attacked....causing my violet eye nerve damage. Now..years later...several....I still have power. More power. Power. Power. Power!!! This is how the world works.

I am Arch-Bishop Maxwell. So much authority. Glee crosses my face stirring the mixture into a 'Chesire Grin'. My silver hair long and pulled back. I wear my holy suit.

There are things I despise. Oh yes, such as that protestant sow of The Hellsing Organization. Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. My, how she lives up to her name. I envy her vampyre, Alucard. A dog for Hellsing just like Anderson is a dog to Iscariot. Immortality must be fabulous..to live forever..breathtaking....

These are all but memories as blood dribbles from my mouth. I wish I was the last one standing..but I am not. One low last laugh comes from my mouth. My vision is hazy as I clutch my chest. Passion for the Lord and it brings me death. Poisoned. Who? Why? Who poisoned thy Holy Grail??

Now I will never obtain the power I desire. I earned it! I deserve that power!!! Now I will never obtain it......I gasp lowly. Something sharp and painful plunges through my chest, where my blackened heart resides.

Is this God's Vengeance? His Wrath? For the sins I have committed? Envy,Greed, and Pride. My sins..I am a sinner...? Why must I die!? It is not just!!! My silver hair is loose,not tied back anymore. Blood is matted in my hair. More of the crimson liquid dribbles from my mouth. I weakly raise my head to look at the item plunged through my chest More choking. Disbelief.

For I do not wish to diiiie...!! The power! All I lived for was the power!! A strange murmur. I can barely make out the word..."Sorry..".... What? Who? Another choking sound escapes from my lies."W-why?"I gurgle out. Before I obtain an answer....my violet eyes once sparked by insanity.....fade. My eyes now dull. Life fading from me. I see darkness. Utter darkness. Black as midnight. I twitch violently..done..no..why...?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_The King of Thorns hath now been reduced to but a lifeless form. Power he desired he never obtained. He was a sinner. A sinner of Envy,Greed, and Pride. All because of power. Thus,is the reason why he is a monster by heart He died for something he could never achieve. Never obtain. He was driven mad by that unquenchable thirst. The King of Thorns. Enrico Maxwell. Arch-bishop. Leader of Iscariot. Let the dead bury the dead...Done and dusted..... Thy Kingdom Come,thy will be done, on earth as it is on Heaven. Amen._


End file.
